


A secret question (Part 1)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [191]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John visits Sherlock with a single question in mind...





	A secret question (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“John!” Sherlock lifts his head from his computer. “How are you?”

Blushing, the doctor looks not totally at ease… “I used the new key you gave me the other day, you told me that I could… And… Yeah, so. Sorry, am I interrupting something important? I can came back later and…”

“No, no, nothing important.” The detective rapidly closes the laptop ending without warning the conversation he was having with a (now angry) French detective from Interpol.  _Probably shouldn’t have done that!_  “Tea?”

“Yes, please.”

A few minutes later, they were in their chairs, drinking tea sharing contented sighs. It’s been getting better over the last months, but putting all their feelings on the table as suggested by their respective therapists has been difficult. The result was an uneasiness that wouldn’t go away. The last step was the hardest…

“Never felt relaxed at my place as I do here…” John murmurs, lost in his thoughts. “It's strange when I think about that.”  _I feel like I'm home_.  

The domestic setting brought a smile to John’s face.  _I just need to find the courage to ask!_  He slowly survey the flat. The old things, the new things that remind of the old, the new  _new_  things that Sherlock chose carefully – sometimes with his help - when the flat was rebuilt after the bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
